The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading an intraluminal device, such as a stent or an embolic device such as a filter, onto the distal end of a catheter assembly similar to those used, for example, in percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures or in percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) procedures. The present invention device is useful in crimping balloon-expandable stents and self-expanding stents.
In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through the brachial or femoral arteries and advanced through the vasculature until the distal end of the guiding catheter is in the ostium of the aorta leading to the coronary arteries. A guide wire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guide wire sliding within the dilatation catheter. The guide wire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guide wire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the arterial lesion. Once in position across the lesion, a flexible and expandable balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with a radiopaque liquid at relatively high pressures to radially compress the atherosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter can be withdrawn from the patient's vasculature and the blood flow resumed through the dilated artery. As should be appreciated by those skilled in the art, while the above-described procedure is typical, it is not the only method used in angioplasty.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind referenced above, restenosis of the artery may develop at or near the treatment area, which may require another angioplasty procedure, a surgical bypass operation, or some other method of repairing or strengthening the area. To reduce the likelihood of the development of restenosis and to strengthen the area, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, commonly known as a stent, inside the artery at the treated area. The stent is transported in its low profile delivery diameter through the patient's vasculature. At the deployment site, the stent is expanded to a larger diameter, often by inflating the balloon portion of the catheter. The stent also may be of the self-expanding type.
Since the catheter and stent travel through the patient's vasculature, and typically through the coronary arteries, the stent must have a small delivery diameter and must be firmly attached to the catheter until the physician is ready to implant it. Thus, the stent must be loaded onto the catheter so that it does not interfere with delivery, and it must not come off the catheter until it is implanted.
In procedures where the stent is placed over the balloon portion of the catheter, it is necessary to crimp the stent onto the balloon portion to reduce its diameter and to prevent it from sliding off the catheter when the catheter is advanced through the patient's vasculature. Non-uniform crimping can result in sharp edges being formed along the now uneven surface of the crimped stent. Furthermore, non-uniform stent crimping may not achieve the desired minimal profile for the stent and catheter assembly. Where the stent is not reliably crimped onto the catheter, the stent may slide off the catheter and into the patient's vasculature prematurely as a loose foreign body, possibly causing blood clots in the vasculature, including thrombosis. Therefore, it is important to ensure the proper crimping of a stent onto a catheter in a uniform and reliable manner.
This crimping is sometimes done by hand, which can be unsatisfactory due to the uneven application of force resulting in non-uniform crimps. In addition, it is difficult to visually judge when a uniform and reliable crimp has been applied.
Some self-expanding stents are difficult to load by hand into a delivery device such as a catheter. Self-expanding stents typically are compressed or crimped to a small diameter and then inserted into a delivery catheter where the stent remains until it is pushed out and expands into the vessel. Further, the more the stent is handled the higher the likelihood of human error, which would be antithetical to a properly crimped stent. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device for reliably crimping or compressing a self-expanding stent and inserting it into a catheter.
There have been attempts at devising a tool for crimping a stent onto a balloon delivery catheter. An example of such a tool comprises a series of plates having substantially flat and parallel surfaces that move in a rectilinear fashion with respect to each other. A stent carrying catheter is disposed between these surfaces, which surfaces crimp the stent onto the outside of the catheter by their relative motion and applied pressure. The plates have multiple degrees of freedom and may have force-indicating transducers to measure and indicate the force applied to the catheter during crimping of the stent.
Another stent loading tool design is comprised of a tubular member housing a bladder. The tubular member and bladder are constructed to hold a stent that is to be crimped onto a balloon catheter assembly. Upon placement of the stent over the balloon portion of the catheter, a valve in the loading tool is activated to inflate the bladder. The bladder compresses the stent radially inward to a reduced diameter onto the balloon portion of the catheter to achieve a snug fit. In this way, the stent is crimped onto the distal end of a balloon catheter with a minimum of human handling. The foregoing stent crimping tools are disclosed in, for example, commonly owned and assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,083 and 5,546,646 to Williams et al.
Yet another stent crimping tool is known in the art as the BARD XT, which is actually a stent loader. It is constructed of a tubular body with a ball at one end connected to a plurality of long, thin strips passing through the rigid tubular body. An uncrimped stent is placed over the plurality of long, thin strips, which hold the stent in an expanded state. The balloon portion of a catheter is inserted into the cylindrical space formed by the plurality of strips. When the user pulls on the ball while holding the tubular body against the stent, the strips are slid from beneath the stent and the stent is transferred onto the balloon portion.
Still another conventional stent crimping tool is manufactured by JOHNSON & JOHNSON and appears similar to a hinged nutcracker. Specifically, the tool is comprised of two hand operated levers hinged at one end and gripped in the palm of the hand at the opposite end. A cylindrical opening holding a crimping tube is provided through the mid-portion of the tool to receive therein a stent loaded onto a balloon catheter. The crimping operation is performed by the user squeezing the handle thereby pressing the crimping tube which in turn pinches the stent onto the balloon catheter.
While the prior art devices are suitable for crimping stents onto balloon catheters, they suffer from problems such as non-uniform crimping forces, resulting in non-uniform crimps, and they are unsuitable for use by physicians in a cath lab who desire to crimp the stent onto the balloon catheter.